Cosmo
Cosmo the Spacedog is a character that appears within [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']]. He made his series debut in Monokuma Rising. Canon Cosmo is a character who appears in Marvel Comics, specifically the Earth-616 dimension. He is a security chief of the space station Knowhere, and is also a member of the heroic team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Pre-Convergence Cosmo was living his ordinary life, working as chief of security for Knowhere, until the space station was threatened by Monokuma. In order to prevent it from being destroyed, Cosmo reluctantly agreed to act as a traitor during the Monokuma Incident, so as long as it meant Knowhere remained safe and out of harm's way. As it would turn out, Cosmo was only led to believe these events happened through his memories being tampered with, leading him to be a traitor. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Cosmo played a prominent role in Monokuma Rising, befriending the likes of Bayonetta, Funny Valentine, Ruby Rose, and Arya Stark. Whenever he could, he would aid the hunt for the Traitors, though he avoided actually voting until after Ruby was executed. Even after he was exposed as one of the Traitors himself, he genuinely came to care for his fellow participants and continued helping them, even if his help was unwanted. After it was discovered that he was one of the Traitors, Cosmo provided a hint that one of the other Traitors was a good person at heart, and despite Monokuma's attempt to deny the claim, the hint played a role in tracking down Natsu Dragneel's position as a Traitor. The Reapers' Game Cosmo appears during the epilogue of the game, in a brief scene foreshadowing a future plot. System Breakdown Much like in The Reapers' Game, Cosmo appears in a brief scene during the game's epilogue, foreshadowing a future plot. The Ultimate Game He would accompany the participants throughout the event, most notably attempting to coax Arya Stark to renounce her allying with the Arch Demon, though to little avail. Civil War He made a small appearance within the event, the events of Civil War being what he had been foreshadowing to as early as The Reapers' Game. He was shown to support the side in favor of regulating and containing Ilona's power, led by Makoto Naegi and Ritsuko Akagi. Slowly Dead This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising It's unknown what exactly became of Cosmo in the end, as he never received a proper epilogue, but one can assume he returned to his home and resumed his duties as the chief of security of Knowhere. The Reapers' Game Inside the Coalition Headquarters, Cosmo talks to Makoto Naegi about a vision he has received. Though they do not state what the vision is, the pair worry that it poses a great threat to the multiverse. Cosmo desires to meet with others to help warn of the threat, and Makoto agrees to assist him. System Breakdown Inside the Coalition Headquarters, Cosmo talks with Frank Castle about the same vision he spoke with Makoto about. More details are revealed about the vision, in that whatever Cosmo learned would involve killing an unnamed child. The two briefly discuss morality of such an action, and the reasons why some traitors take on the role. Before leaving, Cosmo asks Frank if the rumors are true about Arya Stark. Frank confirms that Arya started working with the Arch Demon Akibahara, an event that occurred during the Fuse Incident. Cosmo vows to save Arya. Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:RWBY|'RWBY']], who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Cosmo and Ruby met each other in the beginning of the event, and thus, she was the first fellow participant Cosmo met in the Game. The two of them became good friends, and remained so even after Cosmo was exposed as a Traitor. * Arya Stark - A major character from the novel series [[wikipedia:A_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire|'A Song of Ice and Fire']], and subsequently, the television adaptation Game of Thrones. The two of them were also fairly good friends. * Funny Valentine - The antagonist of [[wikipedia:Steel_Ball_Run|'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run']]. The two of them had something of a mutual respect for each other, even after Cosmo was discovered to be a Traitor, despite him being an American president and Cosmo being a Russian dog. * Noob and Engineer - The protagonists of [http://bffs.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Friends_Wiki Battlefield Friends]. Though many disliked these two, Cosmo especially despised these two because of their blatant disrespect and disregard for others, risking the lives of many, most notably Arya and Bayonetta. Not only was he one of the first to vote for them to get out, Cosmo, after being discovered, was the one who ended up killing them. Trivia * To date, Cosmo is probably the most noble traitor of any Convergence Event, trying his best to aid the other survivors despite his position, even at the cost of his own life, as he was an unwilling traitor. * In Monokuma Rising, his title was "The Ultimate Dog" and his item of importance was his space suit. * He speaks in the third person. * He is briefly mentioned by name in Restless in Rapture by Ellis, reportedly discussing the matters of a certain girl (implied to be Ilona) with Revolver Ocelot, another member of the Coalition. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:System Breakdown Category:Traitors Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:Slowly Dead Category:Marvel characters Category:Pending pages